Normally, a suction nozzle can perform mounting work of a component on a circuit substrate by sucking and holding a component by a negative pressure and detaching the component by a positive pressure. The component includes a high adhesive component, for example, made of rubber material or the like and in a case where the high adhesive component is sucked and held by the suction nozzle, there is a case where the high adhesive component is stuck to the suction nozzle and thus is unlikely to be detached from the suction nozzle. In addition, even in a component other than the high adhesive component, there is a case where the component is stuck to the suction nozzle by static electricity or the like and thus is unlikely to be detached from the suction nozzle. In the related art, PTL 1 discloses a suction nozzle in which a pusher moving in an up-down direction is installed on a side thereof and by which the sucked and held component is forcibly detached by the pusher.
PTL 1: JP-A-2001-25988